


Show Me

by OnyxEmeralds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmeralds/pseuds/OnyxEmeralds
Summary: This is a short story song fiction inspired by Show Me by Idina Menzel. In my opinion I think this song fits perfectly with the Prentiss/Reid Pairing. I feel like this song fits Prentiss fear of abandonment really well.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 12





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Im just playing with my favorite characters and incorporating music from one of my favorite artists.

#### Show Me

They headed back home from a case. Everyone else was getting much needed sleep. Reid was halfway through one of the few books that he brought for the trip. He was startled by a noise and looked up from his book. He saw Emily shaking in her sleep on the couch. He closed his book and placed it down on the table. He tried to get up without disturbing JJ and Hotch who were close by.

“Em, wake up.” Reid said as he tapped her shoulder trying to wake her before anyone else noticed. She stirred and opened her eyes to see Spencer looking at her worried. He mentioned that she was having a bad dream and talking in her sleep.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized for him having to find her like that. She was glad it was him of all people. The others would have kept pressuring her to talk, but with Reid it was different. She feels like she can open up to him about things and not be judged, but then she feels like she is burdening him. 

“No need to be. I have them too.” He explained. “If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.” He added. She sat up and made space on the couch for him. She motioned for him to sit next to her. She decided she was going to tell him what has been plaguing her dreams. He joined her ready to listen. She was hoping he wouldn’t leave her like everyone else in her life seems to do if she opened up to him.

_Heaven knows I went through hell_  
_Trying to trust somebody else_  
_I had all but given up_  
_Cause I was never quite enough_  


“It’s a lot Spence. I wouldn’t want to bother you with my problems.” She went on about how she feels like everyone she gets close to thinks she’s too much. He was hurt that she thought he would think such a thing. 

“Nothing is too much for me, Em. You don’t bother me at all. If getting everything out that you have been holding in helps, do it. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere. Nothing you say will make me think any less of you or judge you.” Reid promised he would always be there. 

“Where do I even begin.” She hesitated before speaking again. Emily really didn’t know where to start. She feels differently towards him than any of the other team members. 

“From the beginning.” Reid spoke breaking the silence between them. 

_Couldn’t tell I was going under _  
_Suddenly, suddenly that water _  
_Pulls you in, pulls you down _  
_Balancing on a tightrope wire _  
_Build the walls, build the walls up higher _  
_Until you, until now _  
____________

___  
_ _ _

She decided to start with her nightmares which involved him. Emily Prentiss decided to go for it. She figured it was either now or never. She knew what the worst-case scenario was, and she hoped that it wouldn’t end like that. Reid saw her tense up as she was about to speak and put a hand on her shoulder letting her know that everything would be okay. 

“Do you want to start with the nightmares?” He asked looking to see her reaction to the question. He noticed that she tensed up when he mentioned the nightmares. 

“Do you really want to know?” She asked hoping he would say no. If he said yes, there was no going back. She really didn’t want to ruin how things were now. Everyone on the team had someone that they were super close to. Spencer was that person for her. She just hoped that he felt the same way towards her. 

“Yes.” He answered hoping that she would open up to him and tell him. She took a deep breath and composed herself before saying what he had to say. 

“You.” She answered looking to see if he was going to get up and walk away. He was confused as to what she meant by that. 

“What about me?” He asked truly curious as to what she meant by that. She started crying thinking the worst was about to happen. It took her a few seconds to gather up the courage to admit her feelings for him. It was taking everything in her to just say it. It was already too late to take back what she had already said. Emily Prentiss had just let her guard down. 

“Please don’t hate me for this.” She begged him before saying what she had to say. 

_Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones _  
_There’s a part of me no one else has known _  
_When you look, not afraid of what you see _  
_But you say show me, you say show me. _  
________

_____ _

_____ _

“What?! Emily, why would I hate you?” He asked starting to worry now. “I could never hate you.” He went on. It was in that moment that she went for it. She closed the gap between them on the couch and pulled him closer. He welcomed it and pulled her closer and protectively put an arm around her. 

“I almost lost you twice during the hostage case with Benjamin Cyrus, and it made me realize something.” She paused to see his reaction. She really couldn’t read his expression which didn’t help her case but decided to continue. “I couldn’t live with myself if I never got to do this.” She told him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It took him a moment to realize what was going on before he responded. To her surprise it wasn’t in disdain. In fact, he continued with it. Now he realized why she had said don’t hate me. Little did she know he felt the same but wasn’t sure if she did either. He had a hard time expressing feelings in fear of being hurt. 

_And I know you can see into my soul _  
_To the part of me no one else has known _  
_When you look un my eyes, I do believe _  
_I can show me, I can show me _  
________

___  
_ _ _

“No one has ever kissed me like that before.” He admitted as he looked into her eyes. She was shocked that he didn’t try to stop her. That was when it dawned on her that she was his first kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Spense” She murmured as she tried to get up to give him space. He stopped her. “I shouldn’t have.” She continued as she began to cry. 

“I feel the same way about you, Em” He admitted as he pulled her in for a second kiss. He also admitted that he thought that he wasn’t her type. She thought her being ten years older than him would have been an issue. 

“I love you Spencer.” She finally told him, and it felt good to finally say it. He then asked her if she felt better now that she had admitted her feelings. 

“Now that you told me how you feel, do you still want to talk about that dream?” He asked. She hesitated but nodded. 

_Breathing in and breathing out _  
_I won’t look back and won’t look down _  
_All the mess that came before _  
_Set me up for something more _  
________

___  
_ _ _

Emily looked around to make sure the others were still asleep. While she considered everyone on the team to be like family, she felt like she would lose them if she said the wrong thing. That was her worst fear, being abandoned. Every time she got close to someone, they left her causing Emily to think she was the problem. She felt this way with all relationships not just romantic ones. 

“My biggest fear is that everyone that I get close to they always leave or run when things get tough.” She admitted causing Reid to put an arm around her to comfort her. He knew it wasn’t easy for her to be doing this. 

“I want you to know I will be here for you no matter what.” Spencer began telling her how she wasn’t alone. “I don’t care what it is, you can always come to me.” He assured her he wasn’t like everyone else that walked out of her life, and for that she was thankful. Emily Prentiss finally found someone that wouldn’t let her down. 

“The dream you woke me up from was the worst. We were working a case, and something happened to you.” She admitted now knowing that he wouldn’t judge her. 

“I still beat myself up for not speaking up when Cyrus asked who the agent was.” He hoped she didn’t think that he was weak. “I’m sorry, Emily.” He apologized. 

“Taking that beating was my decision.” She reminded him of that. “He would have done worse to you. I’d do it again if it means you are safe.” She emphasized that she would take the hit if it meant saving someone she loves. 

_Couldn’t tell I was going under _  
_Suddenly, suddenly that water _  
_Pulls you in, pulls you down _  
_Balancing on a tightrope wire _  
_Build the walls, build the walls up higher _  
_Until you, until now _  
____________

___  
_ _ _

“I’d do the same for you Emily.” He promised that he always had her back as well. She knew that he meant more than just out in the field. “That includes everything, not just out in the field.” He added. It would take some getting used to, but Emily Prentiss knows that she can trust him with anything. 

“Thank you” Emily pulled him close again. He also assured her that everything stays between them unless she wanted the others to know. 

“Everything you tell me stays between us.” He promised that he doesn’t share anything they talk about with anyone. “I’m not the kind of person that betrays those that I love.” She didn’t even think about that but hearing him say that made her feel so much better. 

_Baby I feel it deep down in my bones _  
_There’s a part of me no one else has known _  
_When you look in my eyes, I do believe _  
_I can show me, I can show me _  
________

___  
_ _ _

This was a tough case for the team especially Emily. Reid knew that from the moment he heard Prentiss asking Hotch to look more into it. He wasn’t going to force her to talk if she didn’t want to talk about it. He knew it hit her the hardest due to her personally knowing two of the victims. 

The flight home was a longer one so they would eventually do like everyone else and try to get some sleep. Reid was about to move to give Prentiss some space to sleep on the couch when he felt a gentle tug. 

“Hey Em,” He was about to ask her something when he realized that she was sleeping. He was a human pillow at the moment, and he didn’t have the heart to move. She was sleeping peacefully without having nightmares. “I guess I’m a pillow.” Reid mumbled as he tried to make himself a little more comfortable without waking her up. 

_And I know you can see into my soul _  
_To the part of me no one else has known _  
_When you look in my eyes, I do believe _  
_I can show me, I can show me _  
________

___  
_ _ _

Reid sat there looking down at her sleeping for a few seconds. He realized how vulnerable she was at the moment. Although she adores everyone on the team, she tries her damned hardest to keep her guard up on certain things. 

He eventually fell asleep himself, but not for long. He was lucky if her got two hours of sleep on the flight back home. Not getting much sleep on the flight back was worth it to him though. He got the answer to the question that had been on his mind for a while now. Emily feels the same way about him. He also helped the woman he loves in a time of need. She was worth it. He felt the plane start to descend. 

“He Em, you might want to wake up.” He said gently tapping her. He knew she probably didn’t want the rest of the team seeing them like this. Bad enough some members already try to pry. Like him she wanted some things to herself. 

_Baby, I’ll leave it all out on the floor __  
_(I can show, I can show) _  
_Cause the past, it won’t break me anymore _  
_(I can show, I can show) _  
_When you look in my eyes, (I can show, I can show) _  
_I do believe (I can show, I can show) _  
_I can show me _  
_I can show (I can show, I can show) _  
_______________

___  
_ _ _

She started stirring from her peaceful slumber. That was when she realized that she had literally fallen asleep on Reid. She looked up and his eyes met hers. She was going to apologize but her stopped her. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled but he stopped her before she could say anything else. 

“No need to be sorry.” He replied as she gets up off of him and composed herself before everyone else started waking up enough to see the two of them this close to each other. The last thing she needed was for someone to give them a hard time. 

Both of them got up from the couch and sat at one of the tables and started playing cards. They hoped that no one had seen them like they were minutes ago. Emily ended up winning and rubbed it in to Reid.

“So how many rounds did you lose to Prentiss?” Morgan asks walking over to the table. This made both Emily and Spencer laugh. 

“Enough of them.” She quipped with Reid nodding in agreement. “I think someone needs sleep.” She said motioning to Reid. The jet was about to land and then they could head back home for the night. Emily didn’t want to be alone tonight though. 

_Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones _  
_(Deep down in my soul) _  
_There’s a part of me no one else has known _  
_(No one else has known) _  
_When you look, not afraid of what you see _  
_But you say show me, you say show me _  
____________

___  
_ _ _

The team all left for the evening and hopefully for the weekend. Everyone was saying their goodnights as they headed out. Reid waited for everyone to clear the area before approaching Emily again. 

“I’m going to follow you home to make sure you make it back safely.” Spencer told her as he pushed the down button on the elevator. It took a few minutes before it opened. Emily nodded. She didn’t try to push him away or insist that he doesn’t need to follow her home. 

“I would like that.” She replied as they walked out of the elevator. “Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” She asked as she put an arm around him thinking everyone else was gone, or so she thought. Hotch had stayed behind to make sure everyone made it out. 

“Are you good to drive home, Prentiss” Hotch asked truly concerned for his team member. Before Hotch could say anything else, Reid spoke up saying that he would follow her back making sure she got home safe. 

“Thank you, Reid” He said has he got into his vehicle and left. He then looked at Emily asking if she was sure she was good to drive home. Fortunately, they didn’t have very far to go. 

_And I know you can see into my soul (See into my soul) _  
_To the part of me no one else has know _  
_When you look into my eyes, I do believe _  
_That you say show me _  
_And you say show me _  
_I can show me _  
_I can show me _  
______________

___  
_ _ _

When they made it to her apartment, Emily unlocked the door while Spencer got his go bag out to bring it. She apologized for the way that the place looked, and Reid ignored the comment. She showed him where everything in her apartment was. After he changed into something more comfortable, he made his way back to the couch to read a little bit before going to sleep. He heard footsteps coming from behind him he looks over to see Emily holding a book. 

“Mind if I join you?” She asked as she sat down next to him. They were more alike than she realized. She would try to read a little bit before going to sleep and it seems like Spencer does the same. Reid nodded and put his arm out for her to come closer to him. It was his turn this time. He took advantage of the moment and planted a gentle loving kiss on her lips which both of them welcomed. 

Reid decided to finish to book he was reading. When he finally looked up after finishing it he noticed that she had fallen asleep on him again. Since they were in the privacy of Emily’s apartment, he just made himself comfortable and pulled her closer before falling asleep himself. 

_I can show me _  
_I will show me _  
____

___  
_ _ _

Emily felt him move but it wasn’t enough to wake her completely. She knew they were away from prying eyes. All of the walls she had built up to protect herself from getting hurt again came down. She was glad things turned out the way they did, or she wouldn’t have gotten the opportunity to have what she has now. Someone who loves and won’t abandon her when things get tough. She was going to let Reid see it all, the good and the bad. He promised that he would stay with her through it all. 


End file.
